Love So Totally Awesome
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Christian/Edge. E&C one shots. Cuz Christian muse demanded it & b/c I love these 2. AU, OOC, fluff, etc. Jay is the 'boy'. 6th; Bored & grounded, Jay gives into watching his favorite blonde put on a show washing his car
1. Wrinkle

**Okay, didn't know what I wanted to do w/ this. So Imma just give my E&Cest one shots their own place too just like the Jedam & the Redge ones since that's the top three peeps I really like w/ Adam anyway & b/c I wanted to write more Jay/Adam, Christian/Edge, whatever. I'm kindly obsessive over E&C, but I'm also extremely picky when reading them cuz I don't like Adam topping. I don't really like Christian as the whiny bottom, I prefer Jay taking care of Adam, and b/c of this Adam bottoms in these. Strange, yes, but I'm allowing myself to be picky w/ this pairing. Eh there's lots of this couple where Adam's the top & the protector, so mine won't hurt. I've saw ppl before who were specific whether or not they're Adam & Jay or Edge & Christian. It doesn't really matter. The first one they're just Adam & Jay, not brothers. As w/ the other two, some will contain sex, some won't, some might be fluff, others angsty, I dunno yet. First one doesn't have sex, I've rated it T b/c it's actually calm, but the whole fic gets an M. Christian muse is huffy, I'm working on it! Other than, I own nothing, I make nothing. If I owned them, they'd have an awesome-licious reunion so I could mark the fuck out... also they'd oil wrestle at least just once (or 37 times) for my amusement :P**

**

* * *

Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter one/ 'Wrinkle'  
Rated; T/ L (dramatic Adam, casual drinking)  
Set-up; All it took was one little snort from Jay to worry Adam about his "wrinkles".**

_**Commercial:**_ _"Are you a woman between the ages of 35 and 60 with noticeable wrinkles or fine lines..?"_

Jay turned his eyes over to Adam, his beer bottle tipped to his lips and not bothering to repress a snort.

_"Has your skin lost its radiant and youthful appearance?"_

Adam looked over at Jay and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't even start. I'm not a woman and I don't have wrinkles." He proclaimed, folding his arms and snuggling himself back down into the couch cushions.

Jay shrugged and gulped down the rest of his beer, his eyes going back to the screen.

Adam rolled his eyes over to Jay and back to the screen. "Stupid commercials.. Jay.. think I have wrinkles.." He muttered under his breath. Jay heard him and suppressed a smirk. Really, Adam was beautiful, but how could he resist?

Jay cleared his throat. "What's that, Addy?" Jay glanced over to see Adam touching his fingertips self-consciously to his face, tracing them over the skin near his eyes before going to his cheeks. "Did you say something?" Jay asked.

"Huh..?" Adam blinked, resting his hand back on his knee. "No. Nothing, Jay.. I, uh.. bathroom break.."

Jay shook his head as Adam got off the couch and slunk down the hallway to the bathroom.

Adam turned on the light and closed the door, blinking and allowing his eyes to adjust before taking a quick peek in the mirror over the sink. "There. No wrinkles. Jay's an idiot." He sighed.

Adam glanced around, nibbling on his lip. His eyes timidly went back to the mirror and he studied his features for a minute, reaching his hand up to touch his face and examine the lines on his face carefully. He looked more worn down and tired than he remembered. That youthful glow was no longer there. And sure, he chalked it up to years on the road without proper sleep and rest, time in the ring and all that hard work. Tired lines were to be expected. He was 37 now after all. And all he had heard from Jay or the other guys was that he was old and a grandpa now. Adam knew they were just joking. Shit, Adam knew he wasn't old enough to have grandchildren yet. He was in great shape, took care of himself... pretty well.. Adam wasn't old. And hell, Jay was the same age as he was! Being a month younger didn't make Jay a baby!

He had no wrinkles. Jay was crazy..

Adam scrunched up his nose and bared his teeth. Seeing the lines around his eyes. Those had always been there, right? Adam squinted and then relaxed his face. No. They had always been there. He was sure of it. Then Adam's eyes widened in horror as his vision caught something he had missed before.

Jay was flipping through channels, he jumped in alarm as he heard Adam yell.

"Oh, my god! I do have wrinkles! No! Jay!"

Jay sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead. Great. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. One little snort and he had Adam all worried over nothing.

"Jay! C'mere!"

Jay grumbled and got off the couch, sitting his empty beer bottle on the coffee table before making his way to the bathroom. He poked his head in the door to find Adam still going over his face in the mirror. One hand held his hair back out of his face while the other touched and prodded at his face. The blonde's nose was wrinkled up and his top teeth bared as he squinted at his reflection. Jay held back a laugh. Adam was too adorable.

Jay cleared his throat and straightened up. "What is it, Blondie? The game's about to start."

Adam turned toward Jay, his hair falling back down to each side of his face. The addled blonde gave a stressed whimper and grabbed Jay's shirt before jerking him on into the bathroom. "You were right! I have wrinkles! I'm old, Jay!"

Jay sighed and gave a light-hearted grin. "Phew.. I thought you were going to tell me you were really a woman. Oww." Jay rubbed his shoulder where Adam had punched him. "That's not very nice."

Adam glared heatedly at his lover before turning back to the mirror. "I'm not a woman, you idiot... What..?" Adam turned back to Jason. "You wouldn't love me if I was a woman? Well, this is worse! I have wrinkles." Adam complained, pointing them out.

Jay looked closely, squishing his eyes. He shook his head. "Where? I don't see them."

"What're you blind?" Adam stopped in horror. "Oh, god! You're losing your eyesight! We're getting old, Jay! When did this happen?"

Jay shrugged. "We're not old, Adam."

"We're getting there." Adam pouted as he crumbled down to the toilet seat.

Jay sighed and moved toward Adam, running his fingers through his hair and holding it back as he tilted his head back. "Adam.. everyone has to get old sometime.. and, hell, if we're lucky, we will too. But it's not so bad. We'll get to grow old together."

Adam pouted. "You'll.. leave me.."

"Now why would I do that..?" Jay pondered, his fingers caressing the blonde's cheek. "You're beautiful. You'll always be beautiful to me."

"That's all I am. When I get old I won't be."

"Awe, Addy. Did it ever occur to you that I'm with you for more than your beauty? You're funny and kind, you make me smile and laugh. You're perfect, inside and out. I couldn't ask for anyone better, ever. Besides, I was just kidding about the wrinkles part. We're not old yet, Adam. We're only as old as we feel."

Adam gave a small little smile. "So I don't have wrinkles?"

"No. And I'd be more worried about those gray hairs."

Adam's eyes widened and he started to touch worriedly to his hair. "What? I can't have gray hair!"

Jay laughed and brought his hands down. "You're too easy." Jay kissed him quickly. "Besides, even if you did, we could just get Jeff to dye it for you. That's the easy part." Jay winked before straightening up and retreating out of the bathroom and back to his game, Adam on his heels.

"No! Jeff'll turn it purple or green! Jeff's not allowed in two feet of my hair!" Adam whined, holding to his hair with both hands.

"You're never going to forgive him for that, are you?"

"He dyed my hair green!" Adam reminded.

Jay flopped down on the couch and stretched out. "He grabbed the wrong bottle."

"He did it deliberately! I know he did!" Adam proclaimed as Jay jerked him down beside him on the couch.

"Whatever you say, Adam.."

A couple of minutes passed. Adam had been quiet and Jay's eyes were on both the game and his dramatic blonde as Adam was lounging back on the couch, his feet in Jay's lap.

"What about the woman thing?" Adam finally mumbled.

Jay let out a snort. "Oh, you are a woman, Adam. Thanks to the little fit tonight, I am sure of that."

Adam huffed and folded his arms. "You're an ass. Why do I put up with you?"

Jay leaned over towards him as it went to a commercial. "Because you love me."

Adam mumbled and rolled his eyes before his lips curled into a content smile. Nah, maybe Jay was right about that last part.

_**End.**_

**

* * *

No, I don't think Adam's old & calling him grandpa irks the shit outta me. That man is still the most beautiful thing on two legs. The lines from the commercial, actually came from a skin care commercial.. I can't remember which.. but it inspired it.. I find inspiration in the oddest of things.. **


	2. Adam's New Toy

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, they are adorable, esp Jay's teasing :P Glamagirl, usually in my world Adam has tendencies to freak out pretty easy, lol. redsandman99, thank you, XD.**

**

* * *

Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter two/ 'Adam's New Toy'  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, fingering, stroking, use of a toy, Adam solo, mentions of sex, underage, pure smut)  
Set-up; Young Adam's got a new sex toy & he can't wait to try it out, so he gives into a little solo action that would make Jay proud if he were there watching. Okay, I know Adam's by himself, but I debated on where this should go. I put it here b/c Jay/Adam is mentioned. (shrugs)**

The blonde peeked out of his bedroom door. His mom was still in the kitchen cooking. Dinner would be ready in about half an hour she had said before he bounded up to his room to "study". Adam closed the door and locked it before putting on some music and getting out his key to a locked box he had hidden in his closet. Inside was a dildo that he was just dying to use and he wasn't concerned about getting into specifics of how he had obtained it, but his loving mother could not know.

Adam picked up the baby oil he'd stole earlier from the bathroom before tossing both items on his bed. Adam tucked his bottom lip back into his mouth, chewing on it as he rubbed himself through his sweat pants. The exciting naughtiness of this sneaky act he was about to do, and the thought that he could get caught, only turned him on. Sure, he'd jerked off and pleasured himself before, but he'd never used a dildo. Letting his best friend Jay finger him or fuck him did not count.

Adam slipped his fingers down in the waist band of both his baggy pants and his underwear before shoving them down his hips and kicking them off. Adam crawled into bed before turning over to his back and snuggling himself on the bed to get comfy. The blonde sighed, letting his hands run up his inner thighs as he spread his long legs apart, skipping over his twitching cock before ghosting fingers along his tummy. Adam liked touch. He loved to be touched and he loved to touch. There was nothing greater than skin on skin contact. Adam took a deep breath, his hips raising involuntarily as his fingertips grazed along his cock, his breath hitching as he touched the sensitive head. He looked over at the closed door before back down at his dick as it curved up against his abdomen looking so lonely.

Adam wet his lips, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth as he coiled his long slender fingers around the underside of his cock. He rolled his hips, shifting his position before starting to stroke up and down his length. The blonde let out a low groan, feeling himself stiffen naturally under his touch. He wanted to be good and turned on before he used his new toy. It always hurt, but when he was beyond horny, the pleasure and the pain intertwined and evened each other out to drive him wild. He knew. Jay liked to play with him as much as Adam liked to play with himself.

Adam arched his hips, fisting his cock more vigorously. It felt so good, relaxing and what was always needed after a long day. Adam let his other hand trail up and down his leg and up to his tummy. It sunk in under his own touch and he whimpered. Adam reached for the baby oil, releasing his cock and popping the lid before pouring some out into his palm. Adam raised up to his elbows and looked down at his straddle as he let the oil drizzle over his crotch before using his hands to smear the oil and take back hold of himself, rubbing up and down and letting a couple of small moans escape him, his breathing hitched and his mouth dry. Adam swallowed and licked his lips again, letting his thumb rub over the head of his cock and dig down into the slit. Adam bit his bottom lip, thrusting up into his hand as he worked his slick cock. The blonde laid back, gritting his teeth and trying to keep from moaning out. It felt so good and the oil made it just right.

Adam lifted his legs up, letting his hand travel down between them before massaging his middle finger over his hole. Some oil had ran down and it was a bit slippery already. Adam bit back a groan and brought down his legs before rolling over to his stomach and getting up to his knees, raising his ass in the air, his back arched beautifully. Adam abandoned his dick and reached both hands back behind himself, splaying his cheeks apart before rubbing at his tight pucker with both middle fingers. Adam turned his head into his pillow, biting down as he pushed one inside of himself. There was a small resistance but he pushed it on in, wiggling it around before pulling it back out. Adam's head turned back to the side, he shook the hair away from his eyes as he looked at the door, half expecting to see Jay standing there jerking off as he watched him.

Adam smiled lazily at the thought before wriggling his finger back inside and starting to fuck it in and out of his tight hole. Adam groaned as he brushed his prostate, reminding him of his dick that dangled hard and leaking between his spread legs. Fuck, he wanted to cum so bad... but no, this was about his ass and his toy, not his dick right now. Adam wiggled his hips, removing one hand from his ass cheek to around in front of him to hold himself up as he bucked back into his probing finger. Adam stopped, his head dropping forward and strands of golden hair falling down in his face as he pouted and let out a whine. Really, this was habit. Jay loved when Adam pouted and whined and acted like a slut... being all needy usually just added to this.

Adam pulled his finger almost all the way out before adding a second one and scissoring them apart, working to stretch and prepare himself for the dildo that was about six and a half inches long, smaller than Jay's cock he was sure. But, of course, he didn't want to stretch himself too much. Adam withdrew his fingers and raised up to his knees before grabbing the dildo and coating it with the baby oil, he was nowhere near ready to take it dry as he had assured Jay countless times- not that Jay would ever hurt him, he knew. Adam took a deep breath and held it as he reached around himself, spreading his legs and squatting a bit as he poked the head of the dildo at his entrance. He released his breath slowly as he started to push, wincing as the head popped inside.

Adam whimpered and took a couple of sharp breaths, pushing slowly and baring down. He hissed as he pushed it all the way in, feeling it stretch his hole wider than it should be, a slight twinge of pain ran up his spine. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he sure felt like he was full. It may have been bigger around than Jay's cock and that was the problem, but still it stretched him so nicely, scratching that little lusty itch he managed to keep. Adam bucked his hips, sliding the fake cock out some before bending back over on the bed, his ass still in the air. Adam fisted the sheets with his free hand as he started thrusting it in and out of himself, slowly at first, his breathing deep and labored and he was just dying to scream out. But he kept quiet, moving the dildo around inside of himself and letting it rub against his inner walls before fucking himself with it.

"Oh, god.. mhm.. so good.. uhm.. shit.." Adam squirmed, his back arched and his hips wiggling back into his hand. "Oh, that's it.. ohh.. oh, fuck.." Adam cried out as he hit his prostate, his cock throbbing almost painfully.

Adam pulled the dildo out before moving to his back and lifting his right leg in the air as he spread them, his arm locked under his knee to hold his leg up as he took back hold of his cock with his left hand, jerking himself almost angrily as he shoved the dildo back inside of himself with his right. His skin was sweaty, his hair a mess and he was wrecked now, writhing and thrusting his hips up frantically into his hand as he fisted himself in near desperation.

"Uhm.. so good.. oh my god.. so close.. fuck.. please.. need to.. cum.." Adam trailed off as he stabbed his prostate. He could feel it building deep inside of him and his skin flushed. A sputtered whimper died in his throat as he came hard all over his hand, his cum shooting out in streams of white and his body shivering under his release.

Adam rubbed his fingers across his crotch, mixing the cum and the baby oil as he finished, his body still quivering and tingling all the way down to his toes. Adam wiggled said toes in his socks, curling them under as he laid there for a second, spread out naked and sticky, panting as his heart rate calmed down. Adam swallowed, his arm going to lay over his eyes and he smiled contently, sated and happy for the time being.

Adam removed the dildo and gingerly got up, he could still feel the after-effects of it, but it was nothing he wasn't used to and he'd be alright. He wiped the dildo off with a towel that was laying amongst the clutter in his room before cleaning himself off. He was glad there was no bleeding. The first time he and Jay did it there was blood and Jay nearly freaked because he thought he had hurt Adam even though Adam assured him he was okay. He put the dildo back in the box and hid it back in his closet until next time before hiding the baby oil until he could sneak it back into the bathroom. He knew his mom probably wouldn't care if she knew what he was doing, but he just didn't think he could live through the mortification of her finding out. It'd be embarrassing and awkward and what 16 year old wanted that?

Adam was pulling back up his sweat pants when he heard a knock at the door that startled him, he stopped his music as he heard his mother yell; "Adam, dinner!"

"Kay, mom! Be down in a minute!" He hollered back, running a hand through his tangled hair. But first he needed to go clean himself up a bit and wash his hands. If asked about anything, Adam would just do like he always did and say he was working out. It was totally fool proof.

**

* * *

Start off, I know Adam is not really 16 in the current moment, I am aware of his real age. This is just fiction. I couldn't resist having Adam play w/ hims sweet self. I'll get back to E&Cest next chp.. maybe even have some twincestuous E&C ;) Saying if Jay was there watching makes me feel like he was dead. Jay was not dead, just not at Adam's house at that current time...**


	3. Pick up the Pieces

**redsandman99, I hope it was a good wow.. xD. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, thank you. Adam playing w/ himself is always nice. takers dark lover, hehe, it's okay. Thank you, & thank you :) JoMoFan-spot, chp 1, sadly the pairing has been kinda ruined for me as well. I'm picky about it. I didn't even like it at first (regardless of how much I adore them as a tag team, brothers, besties, etc) b/c it all seemed the same. There is a lot of it that's done very wrong & most of it's all Christian as a baby-doll centric. That's just not for me. I've discovered older works that made me fall for this pairing, but there really isn't any new works did the way I'd like it to be. Adam has to bottom in this pairing for me. Hehe, I still love me a dramatic Adam. It makes me giggle. Nope, Adam's hair stays untouched. Jeff wouldn't ruin it on purpose... & aw, as always, I appreciate you to the fullest & I adore making you happy. Thanks as always, Love (huggles) Seraphalexiel, (giggles) Shame on me then ;) Eh, like I said, I only like them as a slash pair if done a certain way. (shrugs) **

**

* * *

Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter three/ 'Pick up the Pieces'  
Rated; M/ L, S (some mentions of sex, nothing entirely graphic)  
Set-up; Jay arrives to find Adam heart-broken over the latest asshole to step on him. Friendshippy & one-sided unrequited love. Mentions of Randy/Adam, Jeff/Adam, & Mike/Adam.**

Jay sighed as he looked down at Adam. The blonde had called him about an hour ago, crying, and Jay had to rush to his side as quickly as he could. Consequences were always dire if he didn't and be holy damned he call upon Adam's wrath. The taller blonde lay on his side on the bed in the dimly lit hotel room, using his arms for a pillow. He was still wearing his jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot and under his nose was chapped and red from where it obviously had been runny and although he had stopped crying, there were still dry tear marks on his cheeks.

"Who was it this time?" Which would translate to _'Whose sorry ass am I gonna have to kick later behind your back?'_

Adam sniffled, his head lifting in an upward motion. "Mike."

"Mizanin?" Jay asked, squaring his shoulders. He never liked that guy.

Adam nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Adam, I warned you.." Jay stopped when he saw the blonde's lower lip tremble. He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Baby. Let's get you into something more comfortable." Jay took hold of the blonde's wrist and pulled him up. Adam simply hugged him around the waist and buried his face into his abdomen.

"I'm so stupid, Jay. Everything they say about me is right. I'm a whore. A dumb whore." He murmured sadly.

Jay patted Adam on the back. "They are retarded, Adam. You just have a habit of trusting the wrong assholes. They're the stupid ones. You're not a whore. Now, c'mon. Get your clothes off."

Adam's arms fell to his sides and he gave a pitiful groan. Jay dropped down and untied Adam's shoes before pulling them off and sitting them on the floor.

"Pants, shirt. I'm not gonna undress you." Jay walked over to Adam's duffle and rummaged around till he found a pair of sleeping pants and a baggy shirt for Adam to sleep in.

Adam slowly removed his shirt, trapped in a state only known as lethargy. He slipped the one Jay tossed him on before unfastening his jeans, leaning back and raising his hips to push them down. He stood up long enough to pull the sleeping pants on before collapsing back down on the bed.

"Good boy." Jay patted his head, resisting the urge to snicker as Adam shoved his hand away. "Behave. You can tell me all about it, I brought ice cream."

Adam nearly perked up at the sound of that.

Jay had filled two bowls with ice cream and now Adam sat in the middle of the bed, holding to his bowl with a towel underneath it as he spooned the frozen treat up into his mouth. Jay sat on the side of the bed behind him, his bowl in his lap, eating with one hand as the other rubbed Adam's back.

"He's such a dick. I dunno what I saw in him." Adam went on, smacking his lips and swallowing.

Jay huffed under his breath. _'I do.'_ He thought to himself. _'He, for a second, reminded you of Randy. Except he's not Randy... except for the asshole part.'_

"I thought he'd be different." Adam mumbled and Jay ignored that it almost sounded like Adam read his mind.

Instead, Jay looked over at the back of his head and shook his own. "Honest mistake, Adam. It's not your fault. You took a risk and it didn't pay off. Miz is a prick."

Admittedly, Adam wasn't as bad off as Jay thought he'd be. His pride was hurt more than his heart. Jay just had to weather through Adam pouting and venting. It had been way worse before. Randy had been a serious thing, but after about a year, it was over and Adam was devastated. He cried for days and was a wreck and it was Jay that had to deal with him and pick up the pieces. Jeff Hardy was next and it seemed alright. Jeff was a lot more caring than Randy had been... but after Jeff left the company, they split. Jay had assumed it was mutual, but Adam still moped about and had inevitably decided he was unlovable. After Jeff, their friend Chris Jericho had strict orders to take care of Adam when Jay wasn't around. But soon Adam was up to his old ways, flirting and such, and a short fling with Punk- that Adam called off- followed and further proved how little Adam thought of himself. And there was a couple of stories that Jay had heard that Adam had denied, but it still made Jay wonder and not really wanna know. Adam wasn't a whore, Adam was just lost and confused when it came to love.

Mike was the latest. They had been "dating" for about a month and Adam let him in his bed and Mike apparently split after. Schmuck. Such an idiot, Jay thought. If Adam was his...

Jay stopped and sat his empty bowl on the nightstand, watching Adam nibble at his ice cream as Jay continued to make soothing circles on the blonde's back.

"It wasn't worth it. He just fucked me." Adam said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "He didn't even care about me. Didn't wanna use lube. Used so little I'm raw."

Jay's fingers tightened and he fisted the back of Adam's shirt, staring off and thinking about how he was to kill Miz. He hoped Adam would stop.

Adam did not. "I didn't even cum. He just ripped my clothes off and we laid down and he just started groping and kissing me. He fucked me rough and hard and came and got up and dressed and told me it wasn't working out... Uh, Jay.. you listening..? Jay..?"

Jay shook his head and snapped out of it. "Sorry, Adam." He held his head. "Like I said, he's a fucking prick. You don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone."

It had always been like this. Adam had a problem, or boyfriend troubles, bullies, whatever; he'd run to Jay and Jay would roll his eyes, pick him up give him tissues so Adam could cry, while Jay would rub his back and tell him it'd be alright. It had always been that way and it killed Jay to see Adam ache over these douche-bags when... when Jay was the one who loved him and picked up the pieces.

Adam sat his bowl aside and shifted around to lay on his side, his head going to Jay's lap and Jay's fingers finding their way instinctively to Adam's hair. Adam sighed contently, feeling that special twinge go through him that he only felt when Jay touched him... especially his hair.

"Eh, I probably didn't like him as much as I wanted to. He wasn't my type."

Jay smiled thoughtfully, continuing to pet Adam's hair as he gazed down at the blonde's head nestled in his lap, always knowing that that's where it truly belonged. "He doesn't deserve you... couldn't handle you anyhow.. you need a real man." He smirked.

Adam smiled that time as Jay moved his hand down to ghost fingers up and down the blonde's arm. Adam shuddered before moving to wrap his arms around Jay's waist and snuggle into the other man.

"I love you, William Jason Reso. You understand me."

Jay sighed and brushed Adam's hair away from his face. Adam's eyes were closed, a wide content closed smile curled up on his lips. _'I love you too, Adam... more than you'll ever know..'_

**

* * *

Sorta inspired by convos had on Twitter between me & JoMoFan-spot about Adam having boy troubles & running to Jay for him to pick him up and give him ice cream. I know I said twincest next, but eh, this popped up & it can wait a chapter. Christian muse is bossy. & I'll add that by Jay calling Miz, etc, assholes & douche-bags, it was his jealous opinion of them. I mean no offense and I adore Miz, Randy & Jeff. This was not meant to bash them in anyway.  
**


	4. Beyond Brotherly Love

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, yes, Jay's a sweetheart :D redsandman99, (snickers) douchenozzle :P But he'd deserve to be kicked for leaving Adam. takers dark lover, poor Adam. I'm always breaking his little heart. JoMoFan-spot, chp 2, awe, Lovely. Our baby-doll needs love & appreciation. It's disheartening at times, but I love writing Edge for Edge. I want it done, & if I can't get it, I'll deff do it. Someone will always appreciate it, & I deff know you will. I'm proud of my growth. Once upon a time I was unsure I could do a piece w/ a solo character. I'm more confident in that now ;) Haha, slutty little bad-girl Adam is always fun. Jay/Adam was canon somewhere in time. I don't accept that Jay never got a piece of him :P & thank you, Love. I'm proud of my detail work. So glad you enjoyed it. (huggles) **

**

* * *

Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter four/ 'Beyond Brotherly Love'  
Rated; M/ L, S (fisting, fingering, anal, spanking, sultry Adam. Twincest, underage, mentions of fighting)  
Set-up; Jay loves his brother & Adam loves him in return. They couldn't stand to be apart. For them being together is just natural. Non-wrestling, AU, Adam & Jay are fraternal twins. It's consensual.**

Jay sat on the bed between Adam's splayed legs, fisting the taller blonde's cock as he writhed on top of the wrinkled sheets. Both were naked and the lights were off except for a small lamp on the bedside table that was dimmed low. Adam let out a pitiful whine and arched up into his brother's hand, his arms tucked behind his head as it rested on top of them, his long blond hair fanned out above him. His face was a mask of pure pleasure, eyes squinting and lips parted and curling up at the ends with every moan. His chest rising and falling with his deep breaths and his tummy sunken in.

"Like that, Adam..? That feel good..? You like it, you little tramp.." Jay teased, wetting his lips as he watched him.

Adam sighed, letting his lips smack contently. "Mhm... uhm-hm.. harder, Jay.. rub me harder... feels so good.."

Jay placed his free hand on Adam's thigh, holding him in place as he started stroking him harder. Adam tilted his head back, moaning and muttering incoherently. The brothers had fooled around for most of their lives. Touching, hugging, exploring, fondling and discovering each other. Jay took Adam's virginity when they were 15. It always came natural for them, it never seemed strange.

Their mother, nor no one else, could find out. Their mom always told them they shouldn't kiss and go on, it was wrong to do those things. They never understood, it never felt wrong. They'd been together forever and couldn't stand the thoughts of not being able to touch or hold each other.

Jay leaned down and placed kisses on Adam's tummy. He loved that tummy. Adam's skin was so soft. Jay stopped at the belly button, flicking his tongue out to lick down inside it. Adam shuddered and arched up, wiggling his hips as Jay's tongue probed his navel. There was not a part of Adam that Jay would avoid. He had loved every inch of him, multiple times. He knew every mark and freckle and every contour of his brother's body in detail. He could draw it in the dark or sculpt it out of clay from memory if he had to.

"Jay... stop teasing.. ohh.." Adam raised up a bit as Jay's mouth engulfed him, sucking him hungrily. Adam's fingers now digging into the sheets and his hair hanging over his shoulders. "Jay... uhm... oh, god.. uhmm.. fucker.. mhm.. turn me over and fuck me.." He breathed, collapsing back onto his pillow.

Jay raised up and looked at Adam. The blonde beneath him was biting on his finger, smiling coyly and hazel eyes shining in the dim light.

"Y'heard me." He grinned cutely.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Bossy bitch."

"You know it."

Jay grabbed Adam's hips and turned him over to where Adam lay on his stomach. Adam snuggled into his pillow as he held to it with both hands and spread his legs, his ass propped up a little as Jay got the lube from a drawer and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before massaging the gel over Adam's pucker. He heard Adam purr as he pushed them inside and crooked them at an angle.

"Stretch me, Baby... Open me up.." Adam let out a whimper, eyes fluttering shut as he felt a brush along his magic button.

Jay smirked and leaned down to kiss the small of Adam's back and to those gorgeous dimples that rest above the blonde babe's ass as Jay wiggled his fingers apart. They were took away and Jay took hold of his cock, stroking himself before positioning himself at Adam's opening and thrusting inside. Adam let out a groan and rolled his hips, wiggling and urging Jay on.

"Fuck me, brother... fuck me hard.. make me your little bitch.." Adam purred with a hint of an arrogant smirk. There was a seduction in his voice that knew how to get Jay going.

"Oh, you little slut.. you like it rough, bossy bitch.." Jay growled next to Adam's ear, his heated breath blowing a strand of Adam's hair away.

"Only by you.. only you.." Adam whimpered as Jay leaned down to kiss his neck. He shifted his legs apart and started to thrust, fucking Adam through the mattress as his blonde writhed and cried out, whining and making all his other usual sex sounds that Jay so loved.

They had privacy tonight since their mom worked late. Freedom to fuck and the house to themselves. Later Jay sat on the side of the bed as Adam's lips slid up and down his cock, sucking hard and moaning around his dick as he stood on his knees by the bed. Jay ran his fingers through Adam's long golden hair, cursing under his breath as he shot down his brother's throat. His beautiful twin licking it all up and swallowing every drop.

Jay didn't know why they were twins. Same age and same date of birth- even if Adam did pop out first- but so different it wasn't even funny. Adam's eyes were hazel green, and Jay's blue. Adam was taller and, according to Jay, girlier. Jay saw himself as more rugged and boyishly handsome- even against Adam's playful snorts. Jay was also a calmer personality, looked after Adam while Adam tended to get himself into trouble and throw his moody fits. They were fraternal, but they didn't look like twins at all... except for the blonde hair they both shared, Adam's long and Jay's short. And, of course, unless Adam was supposed to be a girl and popped out with a penis.. although a very adorable penis that was made to be played with and sucked.

They discovered touching each other 'down there' around the age of twelve and from the first time Jay heard _"It feels good, Jay, don't stop.."_ he was hooked on Adam's pleasure. But contrary to this, they had always been inseparable. They had always liked to hold each other and Jay couldn't imagine not holding his dear Adam or touching him in some way. Touching and holding and kissing all seemed to fit from early on. Like if they didn't have each other, they'd die.

Adam was also scared of thunder storms, so Jay would hold him all night, often spooning him from behind and whispering sweet little words to him till he drifted off, feeling safe and protected. Adam could only sleep in Jay's arms, and Jay didn't like not having Adam there. They had had separate beds, and separate rooms before, but one brother would always find their way to the other in the night. So the separate rooms and beds were done away with. Jay did not like when his brother cried or when he was bullied. No one messed with Adam. People around them thought they should get girlfriends or at least boyfriends and ween themselves off each other. But they weren't interested and people started to talk. As they got older, Jay started to see a problem. Adam did not.

Finally, one day, Adam plopped down in Jay's lap and kissed him in front of everyone. Jay pushed him off and later asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Why don't you wanna tell them? You're not ashamed of me. You love me." It wasn't even question, it was hard fact.

Jay only took his brother's head in his hands, his thumbs caressing a pouty Adam's cheeks. "I love you, Adam, but they'll never understand."

Jay indeed loved his brother dearly. Did not want to be with anyone else. But he was not stupid. They could not come out with the info that him and his brother were in love or fucking. People would think they were freaks because apparently this was unnatural to everyone else. Adam did not understand this at all. So Adam started pushing buttons the only way Adam could. He started dressing trashy and started flirting around. Most would see this as a good sign. Adam was branching out and trying to find someone else to occupy his time with besides Jay. But this just meant to him that he got more attention from Jay because Jay had to tighten his leash on his 'trampy' brother.

Jay hated the way the boys in school would eye-fuck Adam, dressed in his tight jeans and boots, and even tighter shirts. Adam would take his flannel off and sit back in his chair, sprawled out and sucking on his pen in an obscene manner behind the teacher's back. Jay began to hate the classes he had with Adam for the simple fact that he fought off boners and sent death glares to his fellow classmates that openly drooled and ogled Adam like they had a chance. They'd pass Adam notes too and Jay would intercept them and tear them up while Adam giggled and flipped his hair about. Jay knew Adam wouldn't give them the time of day, but it still bothered him that Adam was garnering a reputation as a tease. Especially when he'd 'drop' something and bend all the way over to pick it up, his long legs spread out and he'd wiggle his ass fucking deliberately.

Jay cornered Adam by his locker. "You need to stop your shit, Adam."

"You need to make me." Adam purred defiantly, batting his eyes.

"It's not funny." Jay hissed and Adam let out a sultry moan.

"God I love when you get all hott." He winked before walking away, his ass swaying with every step. Jay bit his lip and cursed under his breath. He cautiously looked around, his face growing red at the faint whispers from on-lookers.

"Man, I'd like a piece of that shit... could fuck that ass right off.."

Jay turned his head to the boy saying this. He clinched his teeth and he growled. "Stay away from my brother."

"Ooh, someone jealous?" The boy said and his friends around him laughed.

"He just wants that ass for himself." The boy's friend scoffed.

"Oh, fuck you." Jay groused, running and hand back through his hair.

"Go fuck your brother." The first one said through an arrogant grin.

That tore it. Jay didn't think, just launched himself at the other dude, catching him in the jaw and a fight broke out. Jay was suspended and bruised and would like to have considered himself a winner, but wasn't sure. To soothe his ego, he'd say he won. Other guy got a broken nose and a kick to the gonads anyway. Adam stayed home with Jay because he didn't want to go face them alone. Not only were they cruel, but without Jay, who knows..

"I was bad. Wanna spank me?"

"I should. I should bend you over my knee and beat your ass till you cum in your panties."

Adam swallowed. "I think I already did."

Jay rolled his eyes.

-xx-

Adam was not done, however ignorant or cruel his peers were. He had to prove whatever his little theory was about Jay by making sure his brother saw him kissing another boy. Adam just walked right up to the guy in the cafeteria, spotting Jay out of the corner of his eye and grabbing the other boy by the head and pressing his mouth to his. The boy didn't move and was stunned still as Adam pulled away and used his middle finger to wipe across his lips. Winking and saying "thanks" as he strutted off, putting the lollipop he had in his hand back in his mouth.

It was safe and proved positive to say that Jay did not like this.

"Ow ow ow ow.. too hard.. Jay... ow.." Adam whined, bent over Jay's lap with his pants pulled down as his ass was smacked as hard as it could be. Adam tried to cover up with his hand, but it was grabbed and held behind his back.

"Uh-uh, you slut. You're not done here. You belong to me. I better _never_ catch you kissing anyone else again." Jay scolded, continuing to smack Adam's wiggling bottom.

Adam whimpered and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. His ass was sore and red, he was uncomfortable and flushing. Jay ran a hand over Adam's aching bottom, squeezing his cheek before slapping him again. Adam squirmed.

"Jay, please.. I'm sorry.. it hurts.. ow.. Jay.. stop.." He even gave a phony sniffle.

But his spanking only continued as Jay lectured him. The worst part was how fucking hard Adam's dick was. Jay had a cock ring on him. How he got it, Adam did not know. But Adam was hard and throbbing and wasn't allowed to cum till Jay said so. God Adam loved it when he got all authoritative.

-xx-

Jay and Adam jumped apart as if they were made of fire as soon as their door 'burst' open. They had been in bed, kissing, half dressed.

"Oh, fuck. I know you two fool around. It's no big secret. Get dressed, supper's done." With that, their mother left.

Jay and Adam looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing and hugging each other.

Jay kissed Adam and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you, Kitten."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Love you too, Jay."

**

* * *

Eh, I'm still experimenting. I've not had much experience w/ these two are far as twincest. They're not always brothers. & mostly when they are, they don't fuck. 'Figment' (tho, they weren't really brothers) & 'Love Bites' (my lost little fic) seem to be exceptions. I've yet to do them as brothers Edge & Christian in any form of kayfabe. (tho Jay went by Christian in 'Love Bites') Eh, M'rambling cuz I'm tired. Can't remember when I last started off w/ sex.. Eh, you know the drill. I'm not saying any of this happened (lemme dream) & I know their real ages in current real-life. I don't condone blah blah blah. It's just a story, blah blah.. I didn't know whether to give the boys in the hall/that Adam kissed names or characters or not. If they have to be; Eh, the boy Jay got into w/ was Miz, his friend was A-Ri & the boy Adam kissed was Jeri. That work?**


	5. Just Totally

**redsandman99, thank you! BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Adam needs a good spanking every once in awhile (snickers) He likes it ;D takers dark lover, thank you. I think they work pretty well like that personally. Rhiannamator, chp 1, there's nothing wrong about being a bit picky (shifty eyes) Adam looks fantastic. He gets more gorgeous if anything. Always been beautiful & he always will be. I would love to say that one of these days Jay will learn.. but nah. What would be the fun in that? ;P Aweh, Love, thanks so much (snuggles) ToruKun1, chp 3, Haha! I doubt I could ship Alberto/Adam.. but the phrase "BROTHER JAY-JAY STOMPS ON BITCHEZ" made me giggle so damn hard. Yeah, I like Jay stomping on bitches. Chp 4, well, I am a bonafide panty-wrecker :P I earned that title. (does arrogant Edge head-wobble) Randy & Ted could work. I still like Miz & A-Ri, but eh.. either could work.. tho, Randy's more for trying to steal Adam from Jeffers.. BellaHickenbottom, true. Thank you, xD. Seraphalexiel, chp 3, indeed. Gawd, I love them that way best of all. I love when they're that way. Jay looking out for him, being what Adam needs him to be. It's my favorite 4, I like overprotective Jay. I very much do. Thanks :) **

* * *

**Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter five/ 'Just Totally'  
Rated; M/ L, S (suggestiveness, blow job, facial)  
Set-up; After pissing Adam off, Jay's moody blonde just wants to go dancing.. Jay/Adam, in a nightclub. Blow job ensues. CUM. They are not brothers in real-life here, tag partners, kayfabe brothers, best friends & lovers.**

Jay knew how touch Adam. He knew every inch and contour of his body and knew every place that made him purr and buck and beg for more. But just when he thought he had Adam Copeland down to a science, he found out he was wrong and it would turn out that the simplest thing he'd say or wouldn't say would set Adam into moody chick mode.

Jay also knew how to pull back... sometimes..

Adam stood at the large vanity mirror in the hotel room, smudging eyeliner with his finger. He was all dolled up. His long kinky highlighted blond hair flowing free, a silky shirt with a couple buttons undone over tight leather pants and black heeled boots. Jay folded his arms as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and just admiring the view his lover presented by merely standing there. Adam caught a glimpse of him staring and turned his head to stare back. Jay whistled and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight." Jay suggested, raising his eyebrows in a just as suggestive manner.

Adam glared at him and Jay sighed.

"C'mon.. I said I was sorry. I brought you flowers you barely looked at and spent all night worshipping and massaging every inch of you. What more do you want?"

"To go out and dance." Adam sat the eyeliner stick down on the sink and pushed past Jay. The shorter blonde mentally slapped himself for the tenth time. It had just been one stupid remark about something that set this off. Jay knew that certain times around Adam he had to bite his tongue. It could've been about a fave band, or hockey team or outfit he was wearing- this time about an outfit Adam liked- and Adam got mad. Then Jay made the mistake of asking him if he was on the rag and Adam got pissed.

Jay knew better when Adam wasn't in the playing mood, but apparently Jay did not. Adam turned in front of the end of the bed and Jay took his head in his hands.

"C'mon. I'm sorry, Adam. You're very gorgeous tonight."

Adam eyed him warily. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. You're beautiful." He said, pulling Adam closer to kiss his cheek and over to his mouth. Jay released his head and started to unbutton Adam's shirt before breaking his kiss and pushing the sides apart, his hands roaming across Adam's skin. Jay's head lowered and he sent his tongue out to lick across Adam's nipple before sucking the quickly hardening bud into his mouth. He could feel Adam's breath hitch as he gently bit into it, pulling on it just a little with his teeth. He felt Adam's tummy tighten under his wandering fingers and if he knew anything about Adam, he knew his cock was twitching in his pants.

Adam swallowed and shoved Jay away from him, taking hold of the sides of his unbuttoned shirt and closing them back to hide himself. "Jeez, do I have to suck your dick to make you stop?"

Jay slouched as Adam walked away, back into the bathroom to fix his shirt. Yeah, maybe that'd be nice and all.. but Adam was so cold and sarcastic right now and he'd dare not comment or ask if he was serious, because clearly Adam was not. Wishful thinking..

-xx-

Jay watched Adam mingle on the floor. There were fans around and Adam- the little entertainer and showman he was- was putting on a show and breaking out some Edge-style poses for the benefit of anybody watching. Totally keeping in character and eating up the attention. The people ate it up too, though some wondered why 'Christian' wasn't posing and gyrating his hips in goofy fashions as he pointed and made cheesy hand signals as well.

Christian isn't feeling well tonight, he thought. It's his nuts. Totally.

Jay smirked at that thought and took another drink, letting his eyes linger on the way Adam's ass looked being hugged by those leather pants as he wiggled and went on out on the floor. How lucky those pants were right now...

The excitement died down and the two found themselves in a private V.I.P area so they could relax and chill. They had a little table and no one was around to bother them. Some empty glasses occupied the table and each had a another drink, talking and laughing and letting the alcohol help Adam forget he was pissed and holding a stupid grudge over something they neither one remembered. Soon Adam was kissing Jay's neck, and soon Adam was groping and fondling, and be damned Jay tell him he couldn't play. Nope. Jay wasn't ninety-nine percent smart all the time, but he wasn't dumb either.

"I'unno if I toldja, but you're s'sexy t'night.." Adam purred, giggling a bit as he unfastened Jay's khaki pants and slipped his hand down inside. The other blonde tensed, groaning as he felt Adam's long slender fingers coil around his dick, stroking it as he brought it out into the open.

"Gawd, I love you.." Jay choked out and Adam giggled again as Jay looked around for the coast to be clear before turning his attention back to Adam.

Adam kissed his cheek before lovingly nuzzling his head alongside his lover's face. "Why's I mad again..?" He asked, still rubbing up and down Jay's length. He squeezed near the head and Jay grunted, eyes nearly rolling backwards as Adam thumbed the slit.

"It was nothing, Baby.. I'm n'idiot.. and y're'sly.. you're always right..." Right now he'd of agreed with Adam that the sky was upside down if Adam challenged it. He didn't care, Adam's hand felt so damn good fondling his cock and the kinkiness of getting caught only made him ache more.

"I'ove you.." Adam murmured.

Jay nodded and started to agree with that very true statement, but found Adam's head in his lap, blonde hair falling forward as Adam pushed it back. Adam's tongue swirled around the head of Jay's cock before molding his lips over it and sucking like it was precious candy as his hand twisted around the shaft. Jay's grip tightened in the back of Adam's shirt as the other hand went to Adam's head, fingers tangling in those luscious golden locks as Adam sucked him off in the nightclub's V.I.P area.

"You na'ghty l'ttle slut.. uhm.." He groaned as Adam bobbed his head, his lips sliding up and down his throbbing cock and all those slurping and wet sucking noises Adam was making was not helping to hold Jay together.. and yet, this was probably the only thing holding him together.. he wasn't sure nor did he care. "Oh, god... Adam.. that's it.. harder, Baby.. Oh, I love you.. your mouth.. s'aw'some.."

Adam moaned around Jay's cock, reaching his free hand over to cup his balls right as he pulled his lips off. As soon as his fingertips touched them, it was the end for Jay and Adam got a facial.

The taller blonde blinked and licked the cum off his lips before looking up at Jay. Jay was groaning, one hand clinched at his side and the other still fisting Adam's shirt. Adam giggled and Jay looked down at him, panting, seeing those precious hazel eyes staring up at him. His face dripping with cum made Jay giggle as well and he took Adam's head in hands and pulled him up.

"Oh, Baby.. you're so cute.."

"Imma mess.." Adam gave a fake pout and batted his eyes.

Jay smiled before taking the incentive to lick his cum off Adam's face. In between the licking, Adam started kissing at any part of Jay he could get and soon they were sloppily making out, tongues tangling with each others and sharing the cum between them. They made sure to clean each other up good before paying their bill and leaving.

-xx-

Later Jay thrust into Adam one final time before collapsing on top of him, both panting and spent and that after orgasm haze still tingling through them. Jay kissed Adam before looking him over. Adam just gazed back up affectionately.

"You're so beautiful. I love you." And it was true. There wasn't an inch of Adam he didn't love or crave. Even when Adam was being a brat, all Jay wanted to do was kiss him silly. He adored him and could never hold him at fault for anything. Of course, this meant Adam got away with more shit. But Adam always made it up, so Jay didn't mind. Adam loved him, he could never stay mad at him or deny him. They were soulmates and nothing would change that.

"I love you too, Jay. Now I'm sleepy.." Adam yawned.

Jay just smiled before kissing his blonde all over. He eased out of him before shifting Adam to his side and spooning him from behind. Adam grinned contently as he felt Jay's face in the back of his neck and warm breath on his skin. He had him wrapped around his finger.. Not that Jay totally minded.. Adam always made it up to him..

* * *

**Just blame my Christian muse. Or thank him, either one... I actually wrote this & then Rhiannamator had a lovely little nightclub loving scene in 'Snowbound', it wasn't E&C & it wasn't a blow job.. but damn, I'm loving this concept. So go read 'Snowbound' from one of lovely ladies that found a secret way to dwell inside my head. Her shit's fucking EPIC & I LOVE it! Random; Also, makes it hella hard to edit when I keep hearing 'Making Love Out Of Nothing At All' by Air Supply, & Christian muse distracts me...**


	6. Grounded

**redsandman99, yay, cookie! (noms) XD! takers dark lover, thank you. Glad you enjoyed it :) Seraphalexiel, I wouldn't blame him.. but it was prolly smart he didn't. Let Adam cool down first :P wades wife, thank you.**

* * *

**Love So Totally Awesome;  
Chapter six/ 'Grounded'  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, Adam all wet, underage, kinda voyeuristic)  
Set-up; Jay's grounded and bored when a familiar sound catches his attention. His favorite blonde's putting on slutty little shows again..**

Jay sighed as he sat bored on his bed. Today he had a case of the droops. Grounded on a summer day with nothing better to do than droop. He tossed another dart at the dart board and it landed slightly- okay, way off- from the bulls-eye. Jay started to sigh again when a sound caught his ear. It was a spritzing sound, followed by a spraying sound. It sounded like someone had turned on a shower.

Jay quickly scrambled off the bed and used his fingers to peek out the window shade. _He_ was at it again. That scorching hott blonde next door. He was tall, slender- but toned- had the longest legs Jay was sure he'd ever saw and waves of thick long golden hair that were highlighted and bouncing around his shoulders. He had the most gorgeous green eyes Jay had ever saw, full pouty lips that had caused one too many a boners in school whenever Jay did get to catch a glimpse of the striking beauty, and the cutest nose that would wrinkle whenever he'd read. And he was Jay's current crush. He hadn't even the nerve to talk to him yet. Had no chance. But watching him became Jay's obsession. And thinking about him produced many a masturbatory fantasy fodder.

His name was Adam and right now Adam was doing one of the things Jay loved to watch him do; Washing his car. And he was doing it, of course, in short cut-off jean shorts that set low and loose on his hips and a white tank top. Jay groaned as he studied him. He had the water hose in both hands as he used it to wet the car before bending down to get the sponge out of the large bucket filled with suds and water. The blonde squeezed it out before reaching over and leaning over the hood of the car. His hips swaying as he moved the sponge over the sleek hood, the definition in his long lean body showing so beautifully.

Jay continued to watch him as Adam bent down to wash the rims and the side, his cock twitched and he wet his lips. He hated when Adam disappeared for a moment to get the other side. Jay took this time to creep over to his door and stick a chair under the knob to barricade it before creeping back over to his position in front of the window. Adam was still on the other side and Jay focused on that gorgeous face, loving how Adam bit his lip as he concentrated. How he looked to be flushed and panting, the sweat running down into his eyes since Adam stopped to drag the back of his wrist across his forehead before pushing his hair back.

Jay swallowed as Adam worked his fingers in the top part of his hair before shaking it out. Jay let his own hand slip down into the front part of his jogging pants to seek out his cock, making it stiffen so nicely under his touch and imagining Adam's luscious lips wrapped around it as he studied how he pouted and puckered them. Adam was so cute to watch in concentration and the blonde's shoulders slumped and he sighed under the little breather he was obviously taking.

Adam got the hose again, stepping away from it as it tried to coil around his legs. Those long legs spreading and his ass wiggling as Adam put on a private show to the music inside his own head. Such a tease. Jay bit his lip, one hand holding the blinders open and the other stroking his cock as hard and fast as he could. He had no time to play around. He wanted to get off before Adam was done and he knew Adam wouldn't be at this forever. Jay watched as Adam stretched, rinsing the top of the car and some more of the water dripping down on Adam's white tank top and making it cling to his skin and become all the more transparent and more soaked.

Jay bit his tongue, fisting himself furiously and suppressing anything above a low groan and resisting the strong urge to curse and cry out Adam's sweet name. How good it'd feel to have that graceful body writhing underneath him, moaning and those long fingers digging into Jay's back. Jay shuddered. Then the water from the hose stalled in an occurrence that seemed to be deliberate and Jay smirked. Adam stopped and shook the hose in his hand, jerking it around in a way that looked so dirty before bringing it close to his face. The wet blonde shook it again, peering into the hole. This always happened and Adam never "learned" from his precious mistakes, which made Jay think either he was that much of a typical dumb blonde or Adam did this on purpose or out of sheer habit.

The water spurted out suddenly, spraying Adam in the face and making him jerk it away and double over to his side, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes as he let the water drip off him. He was more drenched, his hair wet and Jay was sure he was gagging and coughing and that was it for Jay. He lost it, cumming hard in his underwear and knowing he'd have to change and toss another pair away for ruining them. Jay had resorted mostly to doing his own laundry. He hated trying to explain to his mother that with teenage boys there were bound to be various "unexplainable" messes and stains.

Right as orgasm was coursing through him, Jay was vaguely aware of a pounding on his door. He swallowed, letting his breathing remain calm and shallow as he regained his senses. Also for a hormonal teenage boy, jerking off had to be gotten down to an art to avoid embarrassment. Jay stole one last look at Adam, nearly groaning as he saw Adam pull his shirt over his head, his arms raised above his head as he got off the shirt, his back was turned to Jay and arched. How perfect that ass looked in those jeans, the muscles in that back accented so wonderfully as Adam bent back over and wrung out his wet tank top. The blonde raised back up, running hands over his wet skin before dragging them through his dripping hair.

"William Jason Reso.." The door knob jiggled and his mother sounded impatient.

Jay turned his attention to the door. "Yeah, Ma?" His voice did not crack and that was good.

"Why is this door jammed? Why won't you answer?" Yeah. Like she'd understand. Hu'uh.

Jay shook his head and released the shade. His Adam-watching temporarily delayed for the moment. "Uhh.. just needed some privacy." Well, that came out wrong.

"Uh-huh.." His mom said unimpressed.

"Ye'yeah.. working out, y'know." Good save?

"I bet." He could imagine her folding her arms and frowning. "Well, when you're done ogling.."

Jay flushed.

"Come down. Your services are needed. And clean yourself up first."

Jay got up and rolled his eyes.

-xx-

"You know I don't like you going out like that." His mother Judy said as Adam drudged in the house. Adam slouched and looked over at her with a glance that was only defined by teenage angst and longing. "Adam. I know whose attention you're trying to get.. but it might not be _his_ you get." She said comfortingly, running a hand through her son's hair. "I just don't wanna see you hurt."

Adam sighed. "It's fine. I can take care of myself." He muttered, forgetting that to her, her little boy was still.. well, that little boy that ran around in a powder blue KISS shirt, trying to perform death defying Spiderman moves in the living room. "It'll be okay."

"Have you tried approaching him? Talking to him?" She suggested, like it was so obvious and easy.

Adam flushed. "Mom!"

She shrugged. "What? It's not so hard. Maybe go up and say 'hi, my name's Adam and every weekend I put on secret shows for you by washing my car'."

"Oh, god, Mom.." Adam rolled his eyes and darted up the stairs to his room.

"Just a suggestion. Might work, y'know." Judy laughed to herself and shook her head. Her son was a sweet nice boy, but sometimes she wondered. Teenage years were not kind.

Adam went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry his hair off. He had dry clothes with him and peeled off the wet tank top and squeezed out of the soaked and heavy jean shorts. He had been wearing underwear, though he might of opted for white lacy panties. Maybe those would have gotten his attention. He'd have to try harder.. but then. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should just go talk to the guy. What did he expect from his coy little shows anyway? Jay to come out and push him up against the hood of the car and ravish him right there?

Adam shook his head and tried to rid himself of the picture... Not that he hadn't thought of that.. oh.. a million times!

Adam sighed and continued to dry himself off before slipping on his dry clothes. He wrung the wet ones out in the bath tub and then hung them from the curtain rack with some clothes pins on hangers so they could dry. Adam then descended the stairs for the other things teenage boys thought about. "Mom, when's dinner?"

* * *

**This may have a sequel sometime in the future (shifty eyes) As always w/ teenage/underage fics, I am aware of their real ages & it's just fanfiction. But who the fuck hasn't thought about young Adam & Jay? (fucking... etc) & yeah, I just like Jay watching Adam. I can imagine Jay just watching him. It doesn't always have to be sexual (it's totally sexual) but, yeah.**


End file.
